Niñera
by taikano
Summary: no entiendo...simplemente no entiendo lo que pasa por su mente y peor aun...que pasa por la mia?, el es grosero, se burla de mis errores, es malo conmigo...a veces es amable conmigo...a veces me sonrie con sinceridad...poco a poco...muestra su confianza en mi...no entiendo...tan solo eso fue suficiente para que yo me enamorara de shuuya goenji?


HOLAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY DE REGRESO AQUI JUNTO CON EL GANADOR DEL FANFIC ANTERIOR Y ES NADA MENOS QUEEEEE

*REDOBLE DE TAMBORES*

**Shuuya Goenji *o***

SHUUYA-KUN TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO? XDDD  
>GOENJI:...(MIRA A OTRO LADO)...GRACIAS...POR VOTAR POR MI<br>SHUUYA-KUN NO SEAS TAN TIMIDO QUE TE VEZ MUY LINDO  
>GOENJI: MAS BIEN ME ASUSTA LO QUE ME HARAS HACER EN ESTA HISTORIA<br>FUFUFU SI YA VISTE LO QUE KAZE-KUN TUVO QUE HACER ENTONCES YA TE LO PUEDES IMAGINAR :3  
>GOENJI:...<p>

LISTO EN ESTA VERSION COMO DICE EL TITULO, TU BUSCABAS DESESPERADAMENTE ALGUN EMPLEO PARA PODER CONSEGUIR DINERO, Y PARA TU BUENA FORTUNA LO CONSIGUES, SERAS LA NIÑERA DE YUKA GOENJI, YA QUE SU NANA ESTA CON UN FAMILIAR EN OTRO LADO Y GOENJI ULTIMAMENTE ESTA MUY OCUPADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, AQUI ELLA TENDRA 10 AÑOS, Y PARA GOENJI POR LA PRESION DE LOS ESTUDIOS TU ESTADIA COMO LA NIÑERA DE YUKA NO ES ALGO QUE LO PONGA MUY FELIZ QUE DIGAMOS, ADEMAS DE QUE NO CONFIA EN NADIE DESCONOCIDO QUE SE ACERQUE A SU HERMANA, VEAMOS COMO ENFRENTAS ESTA VEZ A UN GOENJI MALHUMORADO ;3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN POR DESGRACIA**

LAS REGLAS YA LAS SABEN ASI QUE COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(ERA UN DIA NORMAL EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA, LO UNICO MALO ERA EL INMENSO CALOR QUE HACIA, Y EN TODO ESE CALOR TU CAMINABAS MIENTRAS HACIAS SOMBRA EN TUS OJOS CON TU MANO, Y EN LA OTRA TENIAS UNA HOJA QUE AL PARECER ERAN SOLICITUDES DE TRABAJO, E INTENTABAS CONSEGUIR ALGUNO DE ELLOS A TODA COSTA)

TN: (jadeando por el cansancio)...rayos por que justamente hoy tenia que hacer este calor...casi ni puedo ver por la luz del sol tengo que cubrir mi cara...(miras la hoja) veamos...en que lugar puedo comenzar para conseguir trabajo...puedo intentar en la heladeria...ahi seria un lugar fresco...o tambien en la dulceria

(POR ESTAR VIENDO TU HOJA NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE IBAS, Y EL SEMAFORO ESTABA EN VERDE)

¿?: OYE! (te agarra del brazo y te jala hacia el)  
>TN: eh? (vez que un auto pasa unos segundo despues de que te jalaran)...q-que? (te asustas)<br>¿?: ACASO ERES TONTA!? UN POCO MAS Y ESE AUTO TE HABRIA ARROYADO!  
>TN: (temblando)...l-lo siento<br>¿?:...(suspira)...(te suelta) por ahora solo calmate procura tener mas cuidado para la proxima  
>TN:...(volteas a ver)...<br>¿?: procura tener mas cuidado para la proxima (comienza a marcharse)  
>TN:...q-quien era...ese chico? (veias que se alejaba mas hasta perderse de vista)...gracias<p>

(el pito de otro auto hizo que regresaras a la realidad)

TN: e-es verdad tengo que buscar un trabajo (sales corriendo)

(INICIA LA MUSICA: RYUUSEI BOY-ENDING 3)

(YO DESDE AQUI ES NECESARIO QUE VAYAN ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION MIENTRAS LEEN XDDD)

(caminaste hasta llegar a la primera heladeria)

TN: muy bien es hora (entras al lugar)

(lo primero que hiciste fue hablar con el dueño de la heladeria pidiendo hacer la prueba para conseguir el trabajo, bien pues y lo hiciste, al final te despediste y por cualquier cosa te llamarian)

TN: ok creo que no podre quedarme en ese...proximo (miras tu papel)...tienda de ropa...bien vamos para haya (sales corriendo)

(llegaste a la tienda e hiciste lo mismo que en la heladeria, hablar con la dueña del lugar, al momento comenzaste con la prueba, pero en esta no te fue muy bien ya que te daban mucha ropa para llevar, tanta que incluso se te caia, tuviste que alejarte del lugar)

TN:...(suspiras) esto no esta resultando...(miras el papel) ahora en donde puedo probar mi suerte?...un restaurante...tal vez pueda ayudar de mesera (te vas corriendo)

(fuiste ahi, pero fue mejor marcharte, habian pervertidos que querian segun ellos "hacerte pasar un buen rato")

TN: (te sientas en un banco)...no puedo creerlo...que tan dificil puede ser conseguir un empleo?...necesito un trabajo rapido...no importa si incluso tengo que cuidar niños  
>¿?: no le importaria?<br>TN: eh? (alzas la mirada y vez frente a ti a un hombre moreno)...q-quien es usted?

(YO: NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO SE LLAMA EL PADRE DE GOENJI ASI QUE UTILIZARE UNO CUALQUIERA, SI ALGUIEN LO SABE QUE ME DIGA PARA CORREGIR)

¿?:...mi nombre es yoshiro goenji...cual es su nombre señorita?  
>TN:...(d-deberia decirle?...que es lo que quiere este señor?)...(pones un expresion de ligero temor)<br>yoshiro:...(se da cuenta de que te asustaste) por favor no me tenga miedo...la razon por la que le estoy hablando es porque la escuche decir que necesita un trabajo...y que no le importaba si incluso tenia que cuidar niños  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...(m-me escucho)...s-si eso dije<br>yoshiro: perfecto...en ese caso necesito sus servicios...aceptas?  
>TN:...a-a quien debo cuidar?<br>yoshiro:...te gustaria conocerlos a ambos...te describo como son en el camino te parece bien?  
>TN:...(tiene dos hijos?)...de acuerdo<p>

(ambos comienzan a caminar hacia esa casa)

yoshiro: como dije antes tengo un hijo y una hija, a la que cuidaras es a mi hija que tiene 10 años, su nombre es yuka goenji, esto se debe a que su nana estara fuera por un tiempo debido a unos asuntos personales

TN: yuka...jejeje que lindo nombre...y su otro hijo...supongo que es mayor  
>yoshiro: asi es...el tiene ya 19 años y estudia en la universidad...pero exactamente por eso es que no puede cuidar de su hermana ahora, esta cerca de examenes por lo tanto sus clases son mas complicadas...por esa razon te estoy pidiendo esto...podras hacerlo?<br>TN:...(sonries) lo hare con gusto muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad...un momento...no me dijo como se llama su hijo  
>yoshiro: tienes razon casi lo olvido...su nombre es shuuya goenji<br>TN: oohhh...(reaccionas) UN MOMENTO!  
>yoshiro: (te mira sorprendido) que ocurre?<br>TN:...u-usted...se refiere a shuuya goenji...el que participo en el FFI?...ESE SHUUYA GOENJI!?  
>yoshiro:...asi es<br>TN: (se te cae la mandibula hasta el suelo)...(n-no puedo creerlo...estare todos los dias al lado de un jugador profesional)

(despues de unos minutos ambos ya estaban cerca del domicilio)

TN:...(valla "suerte" la mia...lo unico que se es que ese tal shuuya goenji fue el goleador estrella de inazuma japan...yo nunca he visto su rostro...solo escuchaba sus jugadas por parte de mis amigas...que tipo de chico sera?)  
>yoshiro: hemos llegado<br>TN: (vez una casa que en tu opinion era grande)...i-increible)  
>yoshiro: (abre la puerta) pasa por favor (entra a la casa)<br>TN: (haces lo mismo) c-con permiso  
>yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!<br>TN:...(escuchas unas pisadas y despues de unos momentos una niña con trenzas se lanza a abrazar a su padre)  
>yuka: oto-san bienvenido a casa<br>yoshiro: gracias yuka...y tu hermano?  
>yuka: le pedi de favor que me comprara unas galletitas en un bazar cerca de aqui<br>yoshiro: no deberias quedarte sola yuuka

(LOS TRES AVANZAN HASTA LA SALA)

yuka: jejeje estoy bien...(te ve)...otou-san quien es ella?  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...e-eto...m-mucho gusto mi nombre es A TN...asi que tu eres yuka-chan...es un gusto conocerte<br>yuka:...igual...mente...que hace aqui?  
>yoshiro: yuka recuerdas que tu hermano ultimamente esta muy ocupado verdad?<br>yuka: si...onii-chan pasa estudiando hasta tarde en las noches  
>yoshiro: hay incluso ocasiones en las que pasa todo el dia en la universidad...por esa razon contrate a TN para que te cuide...ella vendra todos los dias a cuidarte...te parece bien?<br>yuka:...(te mira)...  
>TN:...(sonries) te parece bien?...yuka-chan?<br>yuka:...y nana?  
>yoshiro: ella no va a volver por un tiempo y lo sabes<br>yuka: oh es verdad (vuelve a mirarte con una sonrisa) en ese caso...cuida de mi TN-chan  
>TN:...jejeje lo hare yuka-chan<p>

(en ese momento la puerta se abre mostrando a un chico del piel morena de cabello rubio parado)

yuka: ONII-CHAN! (corre a abrazar a su hermano) jajaja al fin llegaste...y mis galletitas?  
>goenji: aqui tienes yuka (se las entrega)...(levanta la mirada) hola papa hace cuanto llegaste?<br>yoshiro: hace unos minutos...en buena hora que llegaste shuuya  
>goenji: en serio?...que suce (se sorprende al verte)...eh?<br>TN: (te sorprendes tanto como goenji)...eh?  
>goenjiTN: (se señalan) EEEEHHHHH!  
>yoshiro: (pega un salto por el grito de ambos)...<br>yuka:...  
>goenji: T-T-TU ERES LA CHICA A LA QUE CASI ATROPELLAN ESTA MAÑANA!<br>TN: Y T-T-TU ERES EL CHICO QUE ME SALVO!...n-no puede ser entonces tu...TU ERES ESE FAMOSO JUGADOR DE SOCCER SHUUYA GOENJI!  
>goenji: eso no lo tienes que gritar...por que esta chica se encuentra en nuestra casa<br>TN:...(oh no...de seguro no le agradara la idea)  
>yoshiro: goenji ultimamente estas muy ocupado...tanto que hasta te es dificil cuidar a yuka...contrate a TN como la niñera de tu hermana<br>goenji: QUE!?  
>yuka: SI! XD<br>goenji:...tsk...pero si esta chica es demasiado distraida...casi la atropellan esta mañana...CASI-LA-ATRO-PELLAN!...NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN UNA PERSONA COMO ELLA!  
>TN: (venita) OYE EN MI DEFENSA ESTABA DESESPERADA POR CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO!<br>goenji: (mirada de desprecio) no estoy hablando contigo  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...<br>yoshiro: SHUUYA NO SEAS GROSERO!  
>goenji: tsk...esto es innecesario...ella es innecesaria (se va)<br>TN: (bajas ligeramente la mirada)...  
>yuka:...TN-chan?<br>TN:...s-señor yoshiro...creo que...no es buena idea que me quede...al parecer...su hijo me odia  
>yoshiro: no TN...por favor se la niñera de yuka...necesito que cuides de ella mientras el este ocupado<br>TN: p-pero...goenji-kun me odia...no creo que...pueda estar al lado de alguien que me desprecia tanto  
>yoshiro: no te preocupes por eso...por favor se la niñera de yuka<br>TN:...  
>yuka: por favor TN-chan quedate<br>TN:...(sonrie) esta bien...me quedare  
>yuka: QUE BIEN!...jajaja tengo muchos juguetes en mi cuarto ahi podremos jugar (sale corriendo)<br>TN: jejeje que niña mas encantadora  
>yoshiro: muy bien...por regresare al mi trabajo<br>TN: eh d-disculpe  
>yoshiro: si?<br>TN:...(bajas la mirada avergonzada)...c-cuanto me...m-me...p-p-p-p  
>yoshiro: cuanto te pagare?<br>TN: (bajas mas la mirada)...s-si  
>yoshiro: mmm...te parecen $10 cada dia?<br>TN: Q-Q-QUE!?  
>yoshiro: te parece poco?...si tienes razon...seran $20 cada dia<br>TN: (tu mandibula cae hasta el suelo)...m-m-m-muchas...gr-gracias...tenga un buen dia (haces reverencia)  
>yoshiro: regresare en la noche (se va)<br>TN:...($20 dolares?...es en serio...en si pienso que $10 dolares cada dia era mucho...tengo que hacer un excelente trabajo)...es verdad tengo que ir con yuka-chan (subes rapido las escaleras)...bien...(cominas un poco) cual sera la habitacion de yuka-chan?...(te detienes frente a una de las puertas)...YUKA

(de repente la puerta se abre y eres jalada dentro de la habitacion, lo cual te sorprendio y por esto cerraste tus ojos)

TN:...(abres los ojos y te sorprendes al ver a goenji frente a ti)...g-goenji...kun?...(te sonrojas al ver que goenji te tenia acorralada contra la puerta)...  
>goenji:...te voy aclarando como seran las cosas desde ahora<br>TN:...  
>goenji:...no quiero que me molestes...no quiero que me hables ni que trates siquiera de dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea algo de verdad importante<br>TN: (comienzas a asustarte)...q-que?  
>goenji:...es imposible para mi confiarle mi hermana a alguien como tu...pero si mi padre lo hizo desgraciadamente no puedo oponerme...donde le llegue a pasar algo a yuka...con la primera persona que me desquitare...sera contigo<br>TN:...(pones una mirada desafiante y te paras firme frente a goenji)...no dejare que algo malo a yuka-chan...para eso soy su niñera...para evitar que le pase algo malo...confia en mi  
>goenji:...ese es el problema<br>TN: eh?  
>goenji:...me niego a confiar en ti<br>TN: (lentamente tu expresion seria cambia a una de ligera tristeza)...q-que?  
>goenji:...no confio en alguien como tu<br>TN:...tsk pero que te

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE AFUERA: TN-CHAN!)

TN:...  
>goenji: ya largate...yuka te esta buscando (se aleja de ti para despues comenzar a empujarte bruscamente)<br>TN: O-OYE ESPERA! (ya te encontrabas fuera de la habitacion) POR QUE ME (vez que goenji te cierra la puerta en la cara)...tsk...por que me odias tanto?...no te he hecho nada malo  
>yuka: (sale de su cuarto) TN-chan?<br>TN: (alzas rapido la mirada)...yuka-chan  
>yuka:...(sonrie de forma tranquilizadora)...vamos TN-chan<br>TN: (te sorprendes)...  
>yuka:...jejeje vamos a jugar<br>TN:...(sonries)...claro yuka-chan (entras al cuarto de yuka)  
>yuka: mira mis juguetes...tenemos mucho con que jugar<br>TN: jajaja d-de verdad que tienes muchas cosas yuka-chan  
>yuka:...no estes triste TN-chan<br>TN: e-eh?  
>yuka:...onii-chan en realidad es una buena persona...ultimamente se encuentra de mal humor<br>TN:...eso no significa que tenga que desquitarse conmigo yuka-chan...me odia...y no me gusta que me odien sin que tengan una buena razon para hacerlo  
>yuka:...ya veras que con el tiempo onii-chan te va a adorar...incluso espero que un dia sean novios<br>TN: pero que dices yuka-chan? -_-U...ese chico es demasiado amargado para mi gusto  
>yuka: ya veremos lo que sucedera<p>

(asi te quedaste jugando con yuka, no fue aburrido ni nada por el estilo, te divertia ver la gran imaginacion que tenia la niñita, pasaron 2 horas)

TN:...yuka-chan te gustaria que hiciera algo de comer?  
>yuka: que haras? *o*<br>TN: podria hacer un estofado...quieres?  
>yuka: ESO ES DELICIOSO!<br>TN: bien entonces lo hare (a punto de irte)...eto...preguntale a goenji-kun si tambien quiere comer  
>yuka: esta bien yo le preguntare (se va)<br>TN: (suspira aliviada)...bien manos a la obra (te vas en direccion a la cocina)

(yuka entra rapido al cuarto de goenji)

yuki: ONII-CHAN!  
>goenji: (sonrie) que sucede yuka?<br>yuka: TN-chan hara estofado...quieres comer?  
>goenji: (se le va la sonrisa)...no tengo hambre<br>yuka: ONII-CHAN! (tono molesto)  
>goenji: (mira a yuka sorprendido)...<br>yuka:...deja de tratarla mal solo porque no la conoces  
>goenji:...<br>yuka:...ella es una buena persona...dale una oportunidad  
>goenji:...(suspira)...que me grite cuando este todo listo...entonces bajare<br>yuka: (sonrie) si (se va corriendo)  
>goenji:...rayos...esa chica en verdad es una molestia<p>

(despues de unos momentos la comida finalmente estaba lista)

TN:...(muy bien)...GOENJI-KUN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!...(esperaba algo)

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE ARRIBA: YA BAJO!)  
>TN: (suspiras aliviada)...(vas con yuka)<br>yuka: ya lo llamaste?  
>TN: si...dijo que ya baja<br>yuka: tranquila TN-chan...pronto le caeras bien  
>TN: (sonries) eso espero<p>

(despues de unos minutos bajo goenji y asi los 3 se sentaron a comer, lo unico malo es que el silencio era realmente incomodo, tu no te atrevias a hablar)

yuka:...TN-chan  
>TN: que ocurre yuka-cha?<br>yuka:...e-esto...ESTA MUY RICO DAME UN POCO MAS POR FAVOR! (te extiende el plato)  
>TN: (sorprendida)...e-esta bien yuka-chan (sonries) te servire un poco mas<br>yuki: onii-chan verdad que esta delicioso?  
>goenji: eh?<br>TN: (inconscientemente lo miras esperando su respuesta)...  
>goenji:...(mira a otro lado)...no esta mal<br>yuka: ESO ES UN SI! XD  
>TN:...(sonries)...eto...deseas...un poco mas...goenji-kun?<br>goenji: (te mira con seriedad)...  
>TN: (se te eriza la piel y bajas la mirada)...s-solo preguntaba<br>goenji:...  
>TN:...(vez un plato frente a ti)...(miras a goenji)<br>goenji:...solo un poco mas  
>TN:...jeje claro...creo que tambien me servire un poco mas<br>goenji: dejale algo a mi padre...no seas glotono  
>TN: (te congelas)...(venita) DIJE QUE ME SERVIRIA UN POCO! (te vas a la cocina)<br>goenji:...hpm  
>yuka: jejeje<p>

(rapidamente les serviste de nueva y siguieron comiendo)

TN:...(creo que le falta sal...le pondre un poco mas) (extiendes tu brazo para alcanzar la sal pero no mirabas)  
>goenji:...(le falta un poco de sal) (extiende la mano sin mirar)<p>

(en ese instante un ligero escalofrio pasa por tu espalda y por la de goenji por lo que ambos alzan la mirada)

TN: (mirando a goenji)...  
>goenji: (mirandote)...<p>

(ambos miran que sus manos se tocaban por querer agarrar el frasco de sal)

yuka:...(sonrie) jejeje  
>goenji:...(reacciona y te da un ligero golpe en la mano apartandola)<br>TN: AU!...OYE!  
>goenji: (agarra el frasco de sal) hpm...<br>TN:...(venita)...a que vino ese golpe?  
>goenji:...no creo haberte dado el permiso de tocarme<br>TN: que?  
>yuka: jejeje que bien TN-chan pronto sera la novia de onii-chan jajaja<br>TN: y-yuka-chan...no creo -_-U  
>goenji: eso nunca ocurrira...al menos no con ella<br>TN:...hpm

(se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse)

yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!  
>yuka: OTOU-SAN! (corre a abrazarlo) bienvenido<br>yoshiro: gracias hija  
>TN: bienvenido yoshiro-san<br>goenji: bienvenido padre  
>yoshiro:...ya se llevan bien?<br>goenji:...sigo pensando que deberia irse (se va)  
>TN: (bajas la mirada)...bueno creo que ya debo irme verdad?<br>yoshiro: muchas gracias te espero aqui mañana a las 8...ten tu dinero  
>TN: gracias<br>yoshiro: SHUUYA!  
>TN: eh?<br>goenji: (baja las escaleras) que pasa padre?  
>yoshiro: acompaña a TN hasta su casa<p>

(silencio total...y despues)

goenji/TN: QUEEEEEEEE!?  
>yuka: jejeje<br>goenji: e-e-espera un momento...como es eso de que quieres que la acompañe  
>TN: y-yoshiro-san<br>yoshiro: ya es de noche...es peligroso que TN se valla sola...por eso te pido que la acompañes  
>goenji:...tsk<br>TN: yoshiro-san...no tiene que molestarse en hacer esto...y-yo puedo volver sola  
>yoshiro: lo siento TN pero insisto en que goenji valla contigo...asi me sentire mas tranquilo sabiendo que el te acompaña<br>TN:p-pero  
>yoshiro: no aceptare un no como respuesta<br>TN:...(bjas la mirada)...  
>goenji:...rapido que no te voy a esperar (se va)<br>TN:...(por que tengo que ir con el?)...(sigues a goenji)

(en todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, solamente le hablabas para indicarle por donde tenian que ir, en parte te sentias algo intimidada por la fuerte mirada de goenji, en verdad el chico daba miedo si se enojaba, y estar contigo no lo ponia de muy buen humor, al final llegaron hasta tu casa y este enseguida daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse)

TN: ESPERA UN MOMENTO!  
>goenji:...ahora que quieres?<br>TN:...que fue lo que te hice?  
>goenji:...que?<br>TN:...por que me odias?...que fue lo que hice? tan solo dimelo y me disculpare  
>goenji:...<br>TN: o acaso...te molesta que cuide a yuka-chan?  
>goenji: (se sorprende y te da la espalda)...de verdad que eres entrometida<br>TN:...entonces es por ella...acaso...paso algo antes...por lo que ahora no quieras dejar a yuka-chan al cuidado de cualquiera?  
>goenji:...<br>TN:...yo no permitire que la dañen de alguna manera...que paso antes?  
>goenji:...digamos que...(voltea lentamente a verte)...hace unos años por culpa de alguien yuka estuvo a punto de morir<br>TN: (te sorprendes)...  
>goenji:...ella fue atropellada...y paso un tiempo en coma ...por eso no confia en la gente que se acerque a mi hermana...por eso...no confio en ti<br>TN:...(siente que algo oprime tu corazon)...  
>goenji:...eso es todo lo que querias saber no?...entonces adios (a punto de irse)...(lo agarran del brazo)...que rayos quieres ahora? (se sorprende al sentir algo tibio en su brazo)...<br>TN: (mirada baja)...te lo dije...(levantas la mirada mostrando tus lagrimas)...yo no permitire que lastimen a yuka-chan...NO LO PERMITIRE!  
>goenji:...<br>TN:...me ganare tu confianza...pero tambien quiero que cooperes...por favor...dame una oportunidad  
>goenji:...ahora por que me insistes?<br>TN:...no me gusta ser odiada por otras personas...mas aun cuando no he hecho nada malo...yuka-chan es una buena niña...me encariñe con ella rapidamente...yo la voy a proteger siempre  
>goenji:...ya sueltame el brazo...le estan cayendo todas tus lagrimas<br>TN: ah! (lo sueltas) lo siento...(comienzas a secar un poco tus lagrimas)...entonces...me dejaras cuidarla sin problemas?  
>goenji:...<br>TN:...(te sorprendes al ver una mano acerarse a ti)  
>goenji: (aparta de tu rostro una lagrima restante con su dedo indice)...<br>TN...(te sonrojas un poco)...  
>goenji:...haz lo que quieras...(se da media vuelta para despues marcharse)...nos vemos mañana<br>TN:...s-si...NOS VEMOS MAÑANA GOENJI-KUN!...(se pierde de vista)...(entras a tu casa)

(por dios!, que es lo que acababa de suceder, lo unico que goenji hizo en todo el dia fue ser malo contigo, y ahora habia sido de lo mas amable, bueno...casi amable, al parecer con ese "haz lo que quieras" te habia dado una oportunidad de demostrarle que podias cuidar a yuka, se a hecho una grieta entre tu y goenji que acorto mas su distancia, con el tiempo...lograrias ser parte de su vida, los dias transcurrian y aunque tu relacion con goenji no mejorara tan rapido como esperabas, aun asi estabas a gusto, porque el ya no te trataba con el mismo desprecio que te mostro el primer dia, ahora...aunque sea te dirigia la palabra, incluso se atrevia a burlarse de ti por ciertas cosas...pero aun era malo ^_^U)

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES)

TN: (subias las escaleras)  
>goenji: (sale rapido de su cuarto empujandote)<br>TN: WAA! (te caes)...GOENJI-KUN!  
>goenji: no te me quejes estoy apurado (baja corriendo)<br>TN: ah?  
>yuka: jejeje unos amigos de onii-chan vienen a estudiar<br>TN: de verdad?  
>yuka: si<br>TN:...(vienen los amigos de goenji-kun?)

(despues de unos momento suena el timbre)

goenji: (desde su cuarto) TN ABRELES Y DILES QUE YA BAJO!  
>TN: DATE PRISA! (das una patada a la puerta)<br>goenji: (abre la puerta poniendo peligrosamente su rostro cerca del tuyo) oye quien te crees para patear mi puerta?  
>TN: (te pones ligeramente palida)...eehhh...<p>

(en ese momento te sonrojas un monton al ver que goenji no llevaba camiseta, oh diablos recien hace tan solo un momento acabo de bañarse por lo que su cabello no estaba parado como suele estar siempre y ademas aun seguia humedo, por lo que algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su fuerte abdomen, con eso en definitiva no podias desviar la mirada)

goenji:...(sonrie de forma burlona) ohh...nerviosa por verme asi TN?  
>TN: (reaccionas aun sonrojada) N-NO ES CIERTO!<br>goenji: que tipo de imagenes pasaron por tu mente?  
>TN: N-NINGUNA!...Q-QUE DEBERIA PENSAR!?<br>goenji: hpm (escucha nuevamente el timbre) DEJA DE FANTASEAR CONMIGO Y ABRELES! (te cierra la puerta en la cara)  
>TN: (venita) QUE NO FANTASEO! (sales corriendo)...(estupido goenji-kun...ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO) (abres la puerta) eto...bienvenidos<br>kazemaru: hola esta (interrumpido)  
>endou: esta goenji?<br>kazemaru: ENDOU NO ME INTERRUMPAS!  
>kidou: (suspira) y entonces...esta?<br>TN: jejeje el bajara en un momento...pasen y sientense  
>kidou: por cierto...cual es tu nombre?<br>TN: eh...mi nombre es A TN...un gusto  
>kidou: mi nombre es yuuto kidou...un placer conocerte<br>kazemaru: yo soy ichirouta kazemaru  
>endou: yo me llamo endou mamoru...esto...es la primera vez que te vemos aqui<br>TN: b-bueno es que...yo soy  
>endou: YA LO SE ERES LA NOVIA DE GOENJI!<br>kidou/kaze: -_-U  
>TN: e-eto...n-no yo soy<br>endou: dime dime...goenji es bueno contigo?  
>TN: b-bueno el<br>endou: ultimamente debe de estar muy amargado por la universidad...haz que se sienta mejor ok  
>TN: p-pero yo<br>endou: y por cierto...(te susurra)...es recomendable que no lo pongas celoso...el es bastante pose AHG! (recibe un buen golpe en la cara)  
>TN: eh?<br>goenji: (detras de ti) que estupideces le estas diciendo endou?  
>TN: (volteas sorprendida) G-GOENJI-KUN!<br>endou: (se levanta sobandose la cara) GOENJI ESO FUE CRUEL!  
>kidoukaze: (riendose en silencio)...  
>goenji: (te mira seriamente) en cuanto a ti...mas te vale que no creas nada de lo que dice<br>TN:...te refieres a lo de amargado?...eso ya lo sabia...WAAA! (te jalan las mejillas) SUELTAME SUELTAME!  
>goenji: (venita) retira lo que dijiste<br>TN:...m-me retracto...me retracto sueltame por favor  
>goenji: (te suelta) mucho mejor<br>TN: TT_TT  
>kazemaru:...creo que me unire a la idea de endo...de verdad TN-san es la novia de goenji<br>TN: NO LO SOY!  
>goenji:...ella es solamente la niñera de mi hermana...solo para eso esta aqui<br>kidou: ya veo...ok a lo que vinimos antes de que endou se duerma  
>endou: sera por el golpe de goenji<br>goenji: como sea

(despues de un rato subiste a ver como estaba yuka)

yuka: TN-chan que haras?  
>TN: hare algunos onigiris para que ellos coman...tambien quieres yuka-chan?<br>yuka: SIIIIII!...podria ayudarte TN-chan?...se darle forma a los onigiris  
>TN: claro yuka-chan<p>

(ambas fueron directo a la cocina y comenzaron a hacer los onigiris, antes de darle el arroz a yuka para que les de forma lo enfriabas un poco, despues de un rato ya tenian listas las bolas de arroz asi que se las llevaron a los chicos, el primero en saltar fue endou por lo que recibio otro golpe de goenji, asi transcurrio ese dia, ya a la noche todos se fueron)

(VAMOS CONTIGO, ESTABAS EN LA COCINA)

TN: (lavando los platos)...  
>goenji: (llega con mas) ya terminas?...quiero lavar estos<br>TN: si quieres puedes dejarlos ahi  
>goenji: no...yo lo hare<br>TN:...eres algo terco ahora que me doy cuenta  
>goenji:...<br>TN:...tus amigos son muy divertidos...jejeje pobre endou-kun como cuantas veces tuviste que gritarle?  
>goenji: hpm es un cabeza hueca...no entendia lo que le explicaba<br>TN: jejeje o es que tu no le explicas con claridad  
>goenji: *¬¬...no...de hecho creo que es tu culpa<br>TN: QUE COSA!?  
>goenji: endou no para de admirar lo "ricos" que te quedaron los onigiris y con cualquier cosa que hacias el se distraia<br>TN: (agitando tus brazos) NO PUEDES ECHARME LA CULPA DE ESTO NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS PESIMO ENSEÑANDO!  
>goenji:...pff...jejejejejeje<br>TN: (te sorprendes)...  
>goenji: jejeje...eres rara jejeje<br>TN:...(goenji-kun...se esta riendo)...(es la primera vez que lo veo reir de esta forma...mi corazon se a acelerado)  
>goenji: por cierto<br>TN: (reaccionas) eh s-si?  
>goenji:...mañana yuka sale temprano de la escuela...digamos que a las 10 am...es posible que yo este en la universidad toda la mañana asi que tengan cuidado<br>TN:...s-si (bajas un poco la mirada)  
>goenji:...oye ahora que te pasa? (te sacude un poco el pelo)...por que estas tan timida...te da miedo que no este con ustedes mañana<br>TN: n-no es eso...(maldicion que hace?...alejate de mi estupido goenji-kun)  
>goenji:...oye deja de insultarme<br>TN: (QUE QUE!?)...  
>goenji: habla ya que te pasa?<br>TN: n-no me pasa nada...por favor alejate  
>goenji:...eehhh...y por que deberia?<br>TN:...

(se escucha el sonido de la puerta)

yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!  
>TN: (suspiras aliviada)...b-bien (te alejas de goenji) me voy..hasta mañana (te vas corriendo)<p>

(una vez que recibiste tu dinero saliste corriendo en direccion a tu casa, ni siquiera diste tiempo para que te acompañaran, llegaste rapidamente a tu casa y lo primero que quisiste hacer fue bañarte)

TN:...(RECUERDO)

TN: (mirando a goenji)...  
>goenji: (mirandote)...<p>

(ambos miran que sus manos se tocaban por querer agarrar el frasco de sal)

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

goenji: (aparta de tu rostro una lagrima restante con su dedo indice)...  
>TN...(te sonrojas un poco)...<br>goenji:...haz lo que quieras...(se da media vuelta para despues marcharse)

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

goenji:...pff...jejejejejeje  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...<br>goenji: jejeje...eres rara jejeje

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (te sonrojas)...(una semana...tan solo paso una semana...y mi corazon ya late de esta manera...por que?...el es malo conmigo...y en ocaciones peleamos...pero...no no puede gustarme...alguien como goenji-kun...frio y malvado...no puede gustarme...no me gusta NO ME GUSTA!)

(despues de decidir, saliste del baño te vestiste y por las mismas te fuiste a dormir, mañana tendrias que ir a ver a yuka a la escuela)

TN:...rayos...me ecostumbre a levantarme temprano todos los dias...(miras el reloj)...(aun quedan dos horas para que yuka-chan salga de la escuela)...bueno que se le va a hacer...comere algo y

(SE ESCUCHA EL TIMBRE)

TN:...(vas a abrir la puerta) si?...G-GOENJI-KUN!  
>goenji: era necesario el grito?<br>TN: l-lo siento...p-pero que haces aqui?  
>goenji: ten (te lanza unas llaves)<br>TN: (las atrapas)...y esto?  
>goenji: son las llaves de mi casa...tu y yuka llegaran antes que yo asi que las van a necesitar<br>TN:...gracias  
>goenji: bueno ahora si me voy antes de que llegue tarde...tengan cuidado cuando se dirijan a la casa (comienza a marcharse)<br>TN:...GOENJI-KUN!  
>goenji:...(se gira a verte)<br>TN:...N-NO DEJARE QUE LE PASE ALGO A YUKA-CHAN!  
>goenji:...(sonrie con sinceridad)...lo se<br>TN: (te sorprendes y a la vez te sonrojas)...A-ADIOS! (TE DESPIDES CON LA MANO)  
>goenji:...(mueve lentamente la mano para despedirse y despues marcharse)<p>

(entras a tu casa y al cerrar la puerta te arrimas en ella)

TN: (mirada baja)...(esto es malo...esto en verdad es malo)...(llevas tus manos hasta tu boca tapandola)...(por que estoy tan feliz de que me haya sonreido de esa manera...mi corazon no se detiene)...(no quiero...no puedo...no puedo enamorarme del hermano de la niña que tengo que cuidar)

(las 2 horas restantes estaban cerca de pasar por lo que fuiste a ver a yuka, llegaste 10 minutos antes de que saliera)

TN:...(esto no es justo...que se supone que puedo hacer?...es tan frustrante que no puedo soportarlo)  
>yuka: (sale de la escuela)...TN-CHAAAAN! (corre hacia ti)<br>TN: hola yuka-chan (recibes un abrazo)...la paseste bien?  
>yuka: si...jugue con mis amigos...e hicimos muchas otras cosas<br>TN: en otras las palabras la pasaste bien...ahora vamos a casa

(AMBAS SE PONEN EN MARCHA)

yuka: TN-chan como sabias que hoy salia temprano  
>TN: jejeje tu hermano me lo dijo ayer...al parecer no estara con nosotras hasta la tarde<br>yuka:...ya veo  
>TN:...(debo estar loca...por hacer esta pregunta)...yuka-chan<br>yuka: mmm?  
>TN:...si tu hermano...tuviera novia...como te gustaria que fuera?<br>yuka: y esa pregunta?  
>TN: (miras a otro lado sonrojada) S-SOLO ERA UNA D-DUDA!...no estas obligada a responder<br>yuka: mmm...si onii-chan tuviera novia...me gustaria que fuera igual a ti  
>TN:...<br>yuka: mejor dicho...me gustaria que tu fueras la novia de onii-chan  
>TN: (te sonrojas)...<br>yuka: sip...en definitiva me gustaria que fueras  
>TN: (mirada baja)...s-sigamos caminando yuka-chan (le das ligeros empujones)<br>yuka: jajaja  
>TN:...(no...ni de broma)...<p>

(mientras caminaban, ambas pasaron junto a un hombre, por curiosidad yuka lo miro, y lo que este hizo fue mostrarle una rara sonrisa)

yuka:...TN-chan  
>TN: que ocurre?<br>yuka:...e-ese señor...me miro raro  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...(miras ligeramente hacia tras)...no le hagas caso yuka-chan...sigamos caminando<p>

(ambos continuaron, pero despues de unos minutos)

yuka:...TN-chan...creo que nos estan siguiendo  
>TN:...lo se yuka-chan...tranquila...(que es lo que quiere?...es mejor no guiarlo hasta la casa...sera peor)...yuka-chan tomemos un atajo<br>yuka: eh? p-pero  
>TN: ese camino es muy largo (le guiñas el ojo)...<br>yuka:...  
>TN: asi que vamos por otro de acuerdo?<br>yuka:...esta bien TN-chan

(se deviaron del camino y continuaron caminando por otros minutos)

TN:...(pero que rayos quiere?...no deja de seguirnos)...  
>hombre:...(sonrie) pero por que tan nerviosas señoritas?<br>TN: (te sobresaltas)...  
>yuka: (comienza a temblar)<br>TN:...(volteas)...por favor deje de seguirnos...no quiero problemas  
>yuka: (detras de ti)...<br>hombre: pero si yo no quiero problemas...solo me gustaria que vinieras a divertirte conmig...la niña tambien puede venir a divertirse  
>TN: A ELLA NI LA METAS!...Y LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NOS DEJE EN PAZ!<br>hombre: ohh...entonces no quieren venir  
>TNyuka:...  
>hombre: bien en ese caso...(saca un cuchillo)...mueranse<br>TN: tsk  
>hombre: (lanza el cuchillo en tu direccion)<br>TN: (te agachas junto con yuka pero el cuchillo te hace un corte en la pierna)...  
>yuka: TN-CHAN!<br>TN: (maldicion)...(cargas a yuka y sales corriendo)  
>hombre:...asi vamos...(comienza a correr)<p>

(con yuka en brazos corriste lo mas rapido que pudiste para poder alejarte de ese hombre, aunque eso te costo otros cortes mas, uno en el brazo y otro mas en la pierna aparte del que ya tenias, habias logrado alejarte un poco, pero aun no lo suficiente, ya que escuchas los gritos del tipo)

TN: tsk  
>yuka: (llorando) TN-chan<br>yuka: tranquila yuka-chan...(ahora que hago?)...

(en ese momento se te ilumina el rostro)

TN: (sonries) ENDOU-KUN!  
>endou: eh? (sonrie) TN hola...(se le va la sonrisa)...p-pero que te a pasado TN-chan? por que estas lastimada?<br>TN: eso no importa ahora...necesito que hagas algo por mi...(bajas a yuka)...yuka-chan...por favor vete con endou-kun  
>yuka:...TN-chan<br>endou:...TN?  
>TN: por favor llevatela contigo endou-kun...y escondanse los dos<br>endou: q-que?  
>yuka: TN-chan...no quiero<br>TN: tranquila yuka-chan estare bien

(CERCA SE ESCUCHA: EN DONDE ESTAN!?)

TN: tsk...LARGO AHORA! (los empujas)  
>endou: (sale corriendo justamente a esconderse en unos arbustos junto con yuka)...<br>TN:...  
>hombre: ahi estas<br>TN:...(sales correindo en direccion contraria a la de endou)  
>hombre: de que te sirve? (te sigue)<p>

(DESDE LOS ARBUSTOS)

endou:...TN  
>yuka: endou-kun...TN-chan...que pasara con ella?<br>endou:...(maldicion)...(saca su celular y marca un numero)...  
>(¿?: hola?)<br>endou: RAPIDO NECESITO TU AYUDA!

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (corriendo)...AGH! (recibes otra cortada ahora en tu cintura) tsk  
>hombre: JAJAJAJAJA! (recoge el cuchillo)...no esta mal niña<br>TN: (jadeando)...(estoy cansada...ya llevo muchos cortes...esto no podria ir peor)...AAHHH! (caes al suelo)...(miras sobre tu hombro para ver el cuchillo enterrado en el)...aa...aaahhhh  
>hombre: ups...me equivoque...queria atinarle a tu cabeza jajaja<br>TN:...(duele...duele)...(como puedes logras levantarte)...tsk...(con tu mano tratas de alcanzar el cuchillo, y cuando lo haces lo sacas de un solo jalon) AAHHH!...tsk  
>hombre: muy bien<br>TN:...(lo miras)...deja...DEJA DE SEGUIRME! (le lanzas el cuchillo con gran fuerza)  
>hombre: WAAA! (se cae al suelo por queres esquivar el cuchillo)<br>TN:...tsk (sales corriendo de nuevo)

(tratas de alejarte lo mas posible de ese hombre para que dejara de seguirte, pero comenzabas a ponerte nerviosa porque no tenias ni idea en donde te encontrabas)

TN: (jadeando mientras sostenias tu brazo)...donde diablos estoy?...(por querer alejarme he terminado en un lugar que simplemente da miedo...nunca pensa que la ciudad inazuma tuviera lugares tan tenebrosos...tengo que esconderme...pero en donde?)...(ves un callejon)...tsk...no me queda de otra

(caminaste por el callejon buscando en donde ocultarte, al final del callejon viste un espacio dos botes de basura y la pared asi que ahi te escondiste)

TN:...tsk...(diablos...me duele...para variar estoy perdiendo sangre...esto me hara mal...al menos yuka-chan esta a salvo...valio la pena...pero ahora...como hago para salir de este problema...estoy sola...se que no nos llevamos muy bien...pero...goenji-kun ayudame...que diablos?...por que espere que goenji-kun me ayude...estoy loca de todas las personas por que tuve que pensar en el?...no se tomaria la molestia de venir a ayudarme) (te revuelves los cabello) (no no NO!)

(ALGUIEN SE PONE A TU LADO)

TN: eh? (miras a un lado y abres tus ojos lo mas que pudiste por la impresion y a la vez, por el miedo)...  
>hombre:...ohh...con que aqui estabas<br>TN:...(m-me encontro...c-como?...me aleje de el...lo suficiente...como pudo seguirme hasta aqui?)  
>hombre: jejeje...por tu cara imagino que te preguntas como fue que te encontre no?<br>TN:...  
>hombre: es simple...(acerca su mano para tocar tu hombro y despues se aleja)...tu propia sangre te delata<br>TN: (se sorprende)...(no puede ser...por mi herida...hice un camino de sangre)...(ya no puedo oponerme mas...el dolor de mi herida no deja que me mueva...y la perdida de sangre tambien me esta afectando)...(bajas la mirada ya rendida)  
>hombre:...lo haz hecho muy bien hasta ahora...si me hubieras atinado antes con el cuchillo ahora estarias a salvo<br>TN:...  
>hombre: creo que es hora de terminar con nuestra emocionante cita...que mal (levanta el cuchillo)...nos hubieramos divertido mucho mas desde el principio si no te hubieras hecho la valiente...es una lastima...(acerca el cuchillo hacia ti con rapidez)<br>TN: (cierras con fuerza los ojos esperando la apuñalada, pero te sorprendio que este nunca llegara pero aun asi no abriste los ojos)...  
>hombre: q-que?...SUELTAME!<br>¿?: (sujetando el brazo del hombre)...que no te es suficiente con las heridas que le hiciste?  
>hombre: q-que?<br>TN: (te sorprendes)...(e-esa voz)  
>¿?:...vuelve a tocarla...y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer con ese mismo cuchillo<br>TN:...(levantas lentamente la mirada y tus ojos se abren de asombro ante lo que ven)...  
>goenji:...<br>TN:...(g-goenji...kun)  
>hombre: ah!?...largo de aqui chico ahora ambos estamos muy ocupados...ademas quien te crees que eres para interrumpirnos?<br>goenji: (de un solo golpe tira el cuchillo para despues agarrar con fuerza el cuello del hombre)...  
>TN: (te sorprendes)...<br>hombre: tsk  
>goenji:...y tu quien te crees...para lastimarla de esta manera?<br>hombre: (lo mira con cierto temor)...  
>goenji:...ella es mia...largate antes de que entierre ese cuchillo en tu cuello<br>hombre: a-aahhh  
>goenji: (lo suelta)<br>hombre: (sale corriendo) AAAAHHHHH!  
>goenji: vaya cobarde...(te mira)<br>TN:...g-g-g-goen...ji  
>goenji: calmate...por ahora no hables (se acerca a ti para ver tu hombro)...tsk rayos<br>TN:...(quiero preguntarle...que hace aqui?...como me encontro)...goenji...kun  
>goenji: te dije que no hablaras<br>TN: (suplicas con la mirada)...goenji-kun  
>goenji:...que?<br>TN:...q-que...haces aqui?...como supiste...en donde estaba?  
>goenji:...endou me llamo<br>TN: (te sorprendes)...  
>goenji:...justamente me estaba dirigiendo a mi siguiente clase...fue ahi cuando sono mi celular (RECUERDO)<p>

goenji: (caminando)...eh? (escucha su celular y contesta) hola?  
>(endou: RAPIDO NECESITO TU AYUDA!)<br>goenji: endou?...que te pasa? por que estas tan alterado?  
>(endou: ESO ME LO PREGUNTAS LUEGO TIENES QUE AYUDAR A TN!)<br>goenji: (se sorprende)...q-que paso con ella?  
>(endou: UN TIPO CON UN CUCHILLO LA ESTA PERSIGUIENDO!)<br>goenji: QUE!?  
>(endou: ME ENCONTRE CON ELLA EN EL CAMINO HACE UNOS MINUTOS...ME ENTREGO A YUKA Y ME PIDIO DE FAVOR QUE ME OCULTARA CON ELLA!...GOENJI AYUDALA!)<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(el vino...aun sabiendo que deje a yuka-chan con endou-kun...rayos)...p-pero...no estabas en la universidad?...ademas yuka-chan...ya estaba a salvo...por que viniste?  
>goenji: (suspira)...<br>TN:...eh?...a-aahhh (te cargan a estilo princesa)...g-goenji-kun?  
>goenji: (sale corriendo mientras te carga)<br>TN: aahhh (te abrazas a su cuello sonrojada)...goenji-kun...por que viniste?  
>goenji: (se detiene)...<br>TN:...no se suponia que...no te caia bien?  
>goenji:...(mirada sombria) oye<br>TN: (te da un escalofrio)...  
>goenji:...ya se que tu piensas...que soy un idiota por ser malo contigo...pero<br>TN:...  
>goenji: (te mira con el ceño fruncido)...en serio crees...que soy tan "idiota" como para dejarte morir?<br>TN: (te sorprendes y a la vez te sonrojas)...q-q-que?  
>goenji: ya quedate callada...hablar mucho te puede hacer mal...llegaremos al hospital en un momento si nos apresuramos (sale corriendo otra vez)<br>TN:...(en serio...ni de broma)...(lo miras)  
>goenji: (mirando hacia adelante)...<br>TN:...(esto es malo)...(te acurrucas contra su pecho)...(ahora que puedo hacer?)...(lentamente tus ojos se cierran y tambien sueltas a goenji)  
>goenji: (siente que dejaste de sujetarte y te mira) TN?...TN NO TE DUERMAS!...TN!...TN!<br>TN:...(yo...me he enamorado de...goenji-kun)...(terminas desmayandote)...

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

LISTOOOOOOOO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL FANFIC DE GOENJI, VAYA QUE ERES MASOQUISTA EL CHICO TE TRATA MAL Y AUN ASI TE ENAMORAS DE EL :v, BUENO HAY QUE SER COMPRESIBLE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SHUUYA GOENJI

MUY BIEN GOENJI QUE TAL FIC HASTA AHORA  
>GOENJI:...NO ESTA MAL...PERO ME HICISTE VER COMO UN COMPLETO AMARGADO U¬¬<br>ESE ERA EL CHISTE, CON TU CARA ESA PERSONALIDAD QUEDABA COMO ANILLO EN EL DEDO XDDD  
>GOENJI: ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SIEMPRE TENGO CARA DE AMARGADO?<br>NOOOOO COMO CREES? ^_^  
>GOENJI:...NO PIENSO LO MISMO...BUENO AL MENOS NO ME HAZ HECHO HACER NADA RARO<br>POR AHORA ¬3¬  
>GOENJI: O_OU<p>

LISTO COMENTEN MEJOR NO LE DIGO NADA A GOENJI O SI NO LO TRAUMARE ANTES DE TIEMPO XDDD, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO GOENJI ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS...ESPEREN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE *W* JAJAJAJA HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
